La Musique De La Fin
by Abva
Summary: Le pouvoir des mots est grand, nul doute possible, et pourtant celui de la musique l'est bien plus encore. La musique seule était encore capable d'apaiser son esprit tourmenté et son âme blessée. La musique l'accompagnera jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à la fin.


_Hey! :)_

_Voici un petit OS qui m'est venu en écoutant une musique composée pour Esprits Criminels. Vous devriez l'écouter en lisant cet OS, la musique se cale sur le texte si vous lisez à une vitesse pas trop rapide._

_Tapez ça à la suite de l'adresse de youtube et vous tomberez dessus: "/watch?v=J3HWclx_dFI&NR=1"._

_Ceci est un OS mais je réfléchis à en faire peut être une fic'. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! :D_

_Enjoy! ;)**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Une douce musique emplissait la pièce. Une berceuse qui vous emportait dans le pays des rêves. Un endroit où la peur et la tristesse n'existent pas. Un endroit si différent de la Terre sur laquelle nous vivons! C'est triste. Triste de voir les hommes se déchirer ainsi, pour des motifs aussi futiles que l'argent, la religion ou le pouvoir. Qu'est-ce que le pouvoir? Un mot bien vide, quelque chose de bien abstrait. Le pouvoir... c'est tenir entre ses mains le destin de personnes qui n'ont rien demandé, et pour qui le seul rêve est celui d'être heureux. Être heureux... Ça paraît simple. Pourtant, il semble que ce soit bien compliqué. Le monde est bien compliqué. Gouverné par l'argent et l'hypocrisie. Les seules valeurs respectables ne sont plus enseignées que dans des vieux dojos d'arts martiaux.<p>

C'est donc ça le monde. C'est une vision bien pessimiste de la vie, lui dira-t-on. Pourtant, après avoir vu les atrocités dont sont capables les hommes, après avoir elle-même vécu ces atrocités, elle ne croyait plus en l'être humain. Elle ne croyait plus qu'en cet être invisible qui veillait sur elle depuis là haut. Car oui, il veillait sur elle. Sinon elle ne serait plus là depuis bien longtemps.

Ce monde lui faisait peur. Elle ne le comprenait plus. Depuis qu'elle avait grandi, elle ne le comprenait plus. Petite, tout lui semblait beau, elle s'émerveillait devant un couple de papillons prenant son envol, devant des vagues s'écrasant sur la plage, ou bien devant un coucher de soleil et ses pâles couleurs s'étalant dans le ciel, colorant les nuages d'une douce lueur rose orangée. Puis elle avait grandi. Et elle n'avait plus vu tout ça. Elle ne voulait plus rien voir. Plus rien entendre. De peur d'avoir peur. D'avoir peur de ce qui l'entoure. D'avoir peur de ceux qui l'entourent. Alors, elle fermait les yeux. Et elle continuait sa route, comme elle le pouvait.

C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas grandir. Le complexe de Peter Pan, qu'ils appelaient ça. Elle comprenait cette envie qu'il avait de rester enfant parfois. C'était bien plus facile! Un enfant est innocent. Perdre son âme d'enfant revient à perdre sa naïveté et cette innocence. On ouvre les yeux sur la réalité de ce monde. Et ça fait peur. Elle l'enviait de pouvoir faire ça. Elle-même n'était pas capable de se laisser aller ainsi. Son âme était déjà bien trop souillée pour ça.

Ses doigts couraient sur le clavier de son piano depuis des heures, pourtant elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter. La musique l'apaisait et la faisait voyager. Le pouvoir des mots est grand, nul doute possible, et pourtant celui de la musique l'est bien plus encore. La musique seule était encore capable d'apaiser son esprit tourmenté et son âme blessée. La musique seule était encore capable de la pousser à avancer et à traverser toutes ces épreuves qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin. Si il était possible de se noyer dans la musique, alors elle l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps.

Elle n'aspirait qu'à un peu de tranquillité, un peu de bonheur. Bonheur! Un sentiment si furtif qu'elle se demandait parfois si elle l'avait réellement ressenti un jour. Les jours heureux lui semblaient si loin! Lorsque des gens tenaient encore à elle, lorsqu'elle pensait avoir trouvé son équilibre, sa place dans le monde. Mais il faut croire que certaines personnes n'y ont pas droit sur cette Terre.

Si cela pouvait permettre _leur_ bonheur, elle était prête à se sacrifier sans hésiter. Elle aurait seulement espéré un remerciement, quelque chose qui lui aurait montré qu'elle n'avait pas fait tout ça pour rien. Mais jamais ils ne lui pardonneraient ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle le savait. Oh, elle ne le regrettait pas, loin de là. Elle n'aurait pas pu supporter d'avoir leur mort sur la conscience. Qu'ils aient la vie sauve était le plus important. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Elle pouvait mourir. Si c'était nécessaire pour qu'ils soient saufs, alors elle n'hésiterait pas.

Elle était lâche. Elle avait abandonné. Elle avait d'abord tenté de lui échapper. Mais à chaque fois il l'avait retrouvée et tous ceux parmi lesquels elle s'était fondue et relativement intégrée l'avaient payé cher. Bien trop cher. Toutes ces morts qu'elle avait sur la conscience étaient bien lourdes à supporter. Ses épaules étaient trop faible. Elle était trop faible. Alors elle avait abandonné. Elle avait abandonné l'idée d'être enfin libérée. Elle l'avait laissé gagner.

Et c'était dans ce vieil appartement miteux de Boston que tout allait finir. Mais elle n'avait pas peur. Elle n'avait plus peur de mourir. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle pensait être juste. S'était-elle trompée? Ça, elle ne le saurait jamais. Mais, après tout, elle s'en fichait. Tout ça n'avait plus d'importance. Tout ce qui importait était le fait qu'elle allait enfin être libérée. Libérée de ce poids qui l'accablait, libérée de cette vie qui l'étouffait. Elle allait pouvoir expier toutes ses mauvaises actions. Mais elle partirait sereine. Parce qu'elle savait qu'eux étaient saufs. Et savoir cela lui permettait de pouvoir tout aborder avec calme et sérénité. Oui, elle allait mourir. Oui, elle le savait. Mais elle était prête. Elle n'avait plus peur.

Ils devaient avoir reçu ses lettres, à présent. Une lettre adressée à chaque membre de l'équipe, dans laquelle elle expliquait tout. Les raisons pour lesquelles elle avait fait ça, ses excuses, ses adieux. Les avaient-ils lues? Les avaient-ils seulement ouvertes? Elle ne savait pas. Mais elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Elles devaient sûrement se trouver au fond d'une poubelle, encore cachetées. Mais après tout, si tel était le cas, elle avait réussi la mission qu'elle s'était fixée: les éloigner. Pour les mettre hors de danger. Son père n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à les éliminer. La mort de Gibbs et Tony l'aurait même sûrement ravi.

Des bruits sourds lui parvinrent. Ils devaient être en train de défoncer la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble. Ils ne trouveraient personne. Elle les avait tous éloignés. Ne restait plus qu'elle. Des bruits de course. Ils s'amplifiaient petit à petit. Elle s'en fichait. Ses doigts continuaient leur course rythmée sur le clavier, insouciants. La mélodie leur parvenait par la porte ouverte, semblant les narguer. Ils s'étaient arrêtés devant son appartement, surpris. Puis ils s'avancèrent prudemment, l'arme au poing, cherchant l'origine de la musique qu'ils entendaient. Ils arrivèrent ainsi dans son salon, elle les entendit entrer. Elle leur tournait résolument leur dos, continuant de jouer en les ignorant. Ils se déployèrent en demi-cercle derrière elle. Les notes s'égrenaient lentement, la fin approchait. Le rythme ralentit, la mélodie diminua jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un souffle qui s'envola à travers la pièce, guidé par les courants d'air provenant de la fenêtre grande ouverte. Elle inspira et se leva, puis leur fit face, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Face à elle, son ancien coéquipier Noah, qui l'observait, les sourcils froncés. Il leva son arme vers elle. Elle chuchota, si bas que personne ne l'entendit, ses paroles étant emportées par le vent:

_ Pardonnez-moi, mes amis.

Un coup de feu retentit. Un corps s'effondra à terre, répandant son sang sur la moquette beige.

* * *

><p><em>Alors, est-ce que j'en fais une fic'? Ça vous intéresse?<em>


End file.
